Brad, Shawn, and Little Nicky
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Brad and Shawn visit their old friend Nicky who is the son of Satan. Satan announces that he will spend another 10,000 years ruling over Hell, which of course outrages Nicky's older brothers, Adrian and Cassius who then go to Earth to rule the mortal world as their own, so Nicky must go to Earth to stop his brothers. A celebration milestone of 666 stories on this site!


**A/N: 666 stories... I never would've gotten this far if it hadn't been for you all... Enjoy this story. You know the drill, so Read & Review. **

* * *

Our story begins with a man who was just killed and his soul was sent down below instead of up above which only meant one thing: he was going to spend all eternity in Hell with a bunch of other people who had recently died. Brad and Shawn were visiting a friend of theirs who was the son of Satan and the grandson of Lucifer, the youngest of the sons born, named Nicky, though he was a bit of a misfit, especially among his brothers, Adrian and Cassius.

"It's been a while since we last saw Nicky," Brad said to Shawn. "I wonder how he's doing?"

"I heard his dad has big news for him and his brothers." Shawn said.

"Brad, Shawn, long time no see." A demon man greeted the two.

"Hey, Jimmy." Brad and Shawn waved.

"So, tell me, how're your twin sisters doin'?" Jimmy asked them.

"Uh, sisters?" Brad asked.

"Yeah, you know," Jimmy replied. "Beverly and Bianca."

"Um, those guys aren't our sisters," Shawn said. "They're just counterparts from the Shadow Realm."

"Yeah, we just said that in school that we sometimes go to, so no one would get suspicious." Brad added.

"Ah, I see," Jimmy replied. "You're here for Nicky, right?"

Brad and Shawn nodded.

"I have to see him anyway, he's probably in his room." Jimmy said as he walked off.

* * *

In Nicky's room, it Looks like an American teenager's room; models, a dresser, heavy metal posters, tons of Ozzy Osbourne everywhere, (but no bed - Devils don't sleep). Nicky is air-guitaring to the song. Over at the stereo, we see the cassette playing titled: "Nicky's Monster Metal Mix".

"Knock-Knock." Jimmy said as he came into Nicky's room.

"Hey, Jimmy." Nicky smiled sheepishly to the head demon of Hell.

"What're you doing, Nicky?" Jimmy chuckled.

"Oh, um, just listening to some music that those humans listen to," Nicky replied. "So, what's up?"

"Your father wants to see you and your brothers in the throne room." Jimmy told Nicky.

"Okay, Jimmy, but when the house is rockin', don't come a knockin'." Nicky warned.

Brad and Shawn soon came out with Nicky.

"Brad, Shawn, it's been a while." Nicky said to his old friends.

"Yeah, it's us, we just wanted to see you," Brad replied. "So, how ya doin'?"

"Oh, same old, I guess," Nicky shrugged. "Adrian and Cassius usually take over my mind."

"Never liked them... They're such assholes, but luckily, we got somethin' off that witch, Simone Lenoir." Shawn replied before pulling out voodoo dolls of Nicky's bullying older brothers.

"Awesome, voodoo dolls," Nicky smiled. "I've always wanted one of 'em."

* * *

 ** _In the Black Palace Throne Room..._**

Adrian and Cassius were playing darts. They're aiming for people's faces that are coming through the wall.

"I knew it," Cassius said about their father. "He's finally retiring."

"I've been waiting for this day for 10,000 years." Adrian said before he threw a dart and it hit one of the heads on the forehead.

"Aaugh!" The human dart board cried out of pain.

"If the old man picks me to take over Hell, I'll keep the torture going 24/7," Cassius grinned. "No breaks."

"Well, Dad says it's the breaks that make he torture," Adrian lectured Cassius. "You have to let people feel a sense of relief."

Cassius whips a dart which hits one of the human dart boards in the eye.

"Then again, the beauty of Dad retiring is what he says doesn't matter anymore." Adrian smirked.

Cassius pulls out the dart. The eye comes with it. "I'll take that." he then smirked to the poor, unfortunate soul before he threw the eye on the ground and stomped on it, splattering it like a grape.

"Was that really necessary?" The human dart board complained.

* * *

Nicky, Brad, and Shawn arrived. The demon teens glared at Cassius and Adrian.

"Hey, how's Daddy's little girl doing today?" Cassius mocked Nicky.

"Good, thanks." Nicky replied in embarrassment.

"Hey, hey, hey," Cassius said as he snapped his fingers in Nicky's face before his eyes glowed red. "Wanna mind wrestle?"

"Actually, I'll take a rain check on-" Nicky began before he was slammed into a nearby desk as if by an invisible force.

"Got ya!" Cassius mocked.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Brad glared.

"Stay out of this, low-class demon!" Cassius glared back.

Shawn and Brad took out the voodoo dolls.

"You gonna have a tea party with them dollies?" Cassius smirked.

"You idiot!" Adrian glared to his strong brother. "Those are voodoo dolls from Moonscar Island!"

"Say, Shawn, you wanna play with these dolls?" Brad asked.

"I think that's a good idea, Shawn." Brad smirked.

"Don't you dare!" Adrian glared.

Brad and Shawn snickered together as they used the voodoo dolls to make them pay for bullying Nicky.

"Aw, what's the matter?" Brad mocked. "You gettin' tired?"

"I'm going to kill you!" Cassius threatened.

Brad and Shawn just laughed.

"You guys are just a couple of butt heads!" Cassius sneered.

"And you're just a dumb muscle head!" Shawn laughed.

"I'm more stronger than you!" Cassius retorted.

"What are you boys doing?" Satan asked as he came over.

Brad and Shawn dropped and hid the dolls which made Cassius and Adrian fall on top of each other.

"Oh, hey, Satan," Brad replied innocently. "We were just playing 'Wrestling' with Adrian and Cassius, they got exhausted after playing with us."

"Just using the old punching bag." Nicky said, though still controlled.

"Cassius, didn't I tell you to stay out of your brother's mind?" Satan scolded.

"I forgot." Cassius replied.

"Maybe this will help you remember." Satan said before his eyes flashed red, and Cassius punches himself hard in the nose, sending him back against the wall and down to the floor, and he sent a wink towards Nicky, Brad, and Shawn.

Brad and Shawn laughed, high-fiving each other as Cassius got what he deserved.

"Brad, Shawn, good to see you," Satan nodded to the boys. "How are Beverly and Bianca?"

"Pretty good," Brad replied. "They decided that they wanted to stay in Cartoon Network School even after that bet we made with them."

"Not bad, boys," Satan chuckled. "I'd love to hear more about Gwen and Kathryn, but right now, my boys must sit down."

"Should we leave you alone?" Brad asked.

"Nah, you can stay if you wish." Satan allowed.

"Sure, dude," Brad replied. "We've got nothing else to do."

"Hey, Dad, I'm almost finished laying down my monsters of metal compilation tape," Nicky said to his father. "I really think it's a masterpiece."

"Okay, kid, we'll listen to it later." Satan said as he leads the boys to the throne area before shaking his head at the most recent new resident of Hell.

"Who's that guy?" Brad asked.

"Our newest arrival," Satan replied as he closed the curtains while a giant bird monster attacked the man. "A peeping tom."

* * *

Nicky, Adrian, and Cassius sat on little stools at the foot of his throne.

Satan lights a cigarette with his finger, the tip of which glows red like a cigarette lighter and looks down at his three sons. "My dad, your granddad, Lucifer, was thrown out of Heaven by God and rules here in Hell for 10,000 years," The Devil began. "After this 10,000 years had passed, he decided to abdicate his throne-"

Nicky then raised his hand since he was confused.

"To step aside." Shawn told Nicky what that meant.

Nicky then put his hand down.

"...And let me become the ruler of Hell," Satan continued. "This, as some of you might know, is my 10,000th year as Prince of Darkness. So I think the time has come to discuss who will succeed me."

"Knock-Knock." A certain demon soon came back.

"Yes, Jimmy?" Satan replied.

Jimmy whispers in his ear.

"No, no, that's not what I said," Satan told the demon. "He can keep his thumbs, but the fingers gotta go."

Jimmy nodded and was about to leave. "Oh, and don't forget, you're shoving a pineapple up Stuart Snyder's ass at 4:00."

Satan nods, and Jimmy shuffles out. Satan turns his attention back to his sons. "This was a very difficult decision, because I have three wonderful sons. I mean, Adrian, so smart, so ruthless. And Cassius, so strong, so tough. And Nicky, so...so..."

"Don't worry about coming up with anything," Nicky told his father. "It's cool."

"Such a sweet boy," Satan smiled to that. "But after much thought and consideration, I've decided that the ruler for the next 10,000 years will be... Me."

"What?!" Adrian and Cassius asked as they were dumbfounded.

"Hallelujah." Nicky muttered.

Nicky's older brothers then sent him a look.

"I mean, tough break." Nicky replied.

"The important thing for the stability of our rule is to maintain the balance between good and evil," Satan continued. "And I don't think any of you are ready for that responsibility yet. You need the wisdom that comes only with the passage oftime."

"Dad!" Cassius complained. "This is Hoyashit!"

Satan then glared which caused Cassius to fly back and one of the human dart boards laughed at him. Cassius whips a dart and hits him in the tongue. Jimmy enters and points at his watch.

"Right. Right. Send him in," Satan nodded to Jimmy before looking back to his sons. "I'm sorry, boys. I've got to get back to work."

Brad, Shawn, Nicky, Cassius, and Adrian start to leave.

"You sure about this decision, Dad?" Adrian asked on the way out.

"I'm telling you, pal, it's the right thing to do." Satan replied.

"Come on, Nicky, let's go and hang out." Brad put his arm around the other demon.

"Uh, well, okay." Nicky smiled to Brad and Shawn since they were his only friends.

"Stupid parentless demon boys." Cassius growled.

Shawn stopped for a minute, not turning his back. "Could you repeat that?" he then requested.

"I said 'stupid parentless demon boys'." Cassius repeated just as aggressive.

Shawn and Brad took out their dolls again.

Cassius glared at them. "What're you gonna do about it, huh?"

"You may be Satan's son, but we're a lot stronger than you think." Shawn retorted.

"I'm stronger than the two of you put together," Cassius scoffed. "You just think you're cool cuz you raised hell in Highland on Earth."

"And you, my friend are just a dumb muscle head," Shawn replied. "We have a friend she's probably more stronger than you and she's Trigon's niece."

"Nice girl she is." Brad agreed.

Cassius roared as he soon ran toward Brad and Shawn to tackle them both down to the ground.

* * *

A woman who was mostly in a monochrome color scheme walked by with a baby carriage and looked over to see Cassius fighting with Brad and Shawn before sighing in annoyance.

"She reminds me of Daria," Shawn commented about the demon mother. "Say, buddy, could you let us go?" He then asked as he grabbed Cassius by the hand.

Cassius winced in pain.

"Let me give ya a hand." Shawn smirked to Cassius as he grabbed his hand and squeezed it hard enough that you could hear a bone crack.

"Always brawn with you all." Adrian rolled his eyes.

The demon boys grinned and throw him at the table.

"Those two." Satan sighed about Brad and Shawn.

"I'm surprised you're letting them get away with this." The demon woman smirked as she held her baby named Damian in her arms and patted him on the back and he seemed to burp up flames due to being a demon baby.

"Well, I promised Hades that I would watch over them while he is away." Satan told the woman.

"If you say so," The woman rolled her eyes. "I guess it's better than me leaving my baby in the cafe of a blithering buffoon of a mortal."

"Let me handle this, Nova." Satan told her.

"Whatever you say, Satan, you're the boss." The woman replied.

* * *

Adrian and Cassius were still angry about their father not letting one of them rule Hell for the next 10,000 years. There's a big, ugly, Bigfoot looking monster hanging out with them, kind of nodding along.

"You work your ass off for 10,000 years, hurting people, helping others, hurt people, then you get a decision like that." Cassius growled.

"And he's dead serious about it." Adrian replied.

"It's just such a slap in the face," Cassius said. "What's worse is about Brad and Shawn coming back. Hades's precious boys."

"Um, excuse me, we're having a private conversation here." Adrian said as he turned to the monster.

"Yeah, get out of here!" Cassius demanded as he insanely snaps his fingers in the monster's eyes. "Beat it!"

The monster shrugged and then walked it off.

"21,000 years ago, Grandpa Lucifer said 'It is better to rule in Hell, than serve in Heaven'," Adrian quoted. "Well, I'm getting tired of serving in Hell. We need a place where we can rule."

Cassius throws a rock at the monster. He yelps, then turns around, motioning like he's thinking about coming. Cassius sees this and gets enraged.

"Oh, you wanna be a big man?" Cassius glared. "Bring it on! Let's see what you got!"

The Monster, upon further reflection, throws his hands up in an "aw phooey" gesture and continues walking away.

"That's what I thought!" Cassius sneered.

"Could you concentrate for five seconds?" Adrian complained.

"I am concentrating," Cassius replied. "Where could we rule?"

"What do you think about...Earth?" Adrian suggested.

Cassius seems to think this isn't a bad idea.

"We could create our own Hell there." Adrian continued.

"You saying we go up there and kill everyone?" Cassius asked his smarter brother.

"Eventually, Cassius," Adrian replied. "But first, we corrupt as many as we can, so that when we do destroy them-"

"And their damned souls will be ours!" Cassius concluded.

"It's our time, Brother." Adrian nodded.

The two look at each other. They start running toward the fire wall. Knocking souls out of their way.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" The Gatekeeper panicked.

Adrian and Cassius got closer to the fire.

"You can't go through there," The Gatekeeper told them. "The fire flows in, not out."

Adrian and Cassius dove through the fire wall which makes it freeze.

"You know something?" The Gatekeeper glared at the two demons. "You guys suck! You really suck!"

Sirens go off. Dogs start barking. Lights flash. And we hear the sound of damned souls hitting the back of the firewall hard.


End file.
